


Hungry Alligators

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Boxers, Drabble, Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 22:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14295282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Drabble. A scowl formed on the Sewer King's face.





	Hungry Alligators

I don't own Batman TAS characters.

 

A scowl formed on the Sewer King's face. He paced by three hungry alligators. He glanced at them. ''My hungry pets.'' 

The Sewer King turned to one empty area. His scowl remained. ''Frog and the other children will return with food,'' he said to the alligators. He wondered how hungry they were. 

The Sewer King trembled with rage after one alligator bit his trousers. He focused on his blue boxers for a few moments. 

Frog appeared with the other children. Empty hands. Frog viewed the Sewer King's scowl. 

The alligators approached Frog. 

''Alligators eat frogs,'' the happy Sewer King said.

 

THE END


End file.
